Turbo
Power Rangers Turbo (often abbreviated as PRT) was a television show based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai CarRanger (translated as Explosive Dash Task Force CarRanger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers: Zeo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Zeo Rangers Tommy (Zeo V - Red), Adam (Zeo IV - Green), Tanya (Zeo II - Yellow), and Kat (Zeo I - Pink) are joined by Justin, the twelve-year-old new Blue Ranger (who replaces an injured Rocky), in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Zordon and Alpha 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. Production History The production of "Power Rangers: Turbo" was controversial on numerous levels and is generally considered to be the jump the shark moment for the series. The series was launched with a theatrical movie "Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie", which was given a limited theatrical release and failed miserably to transition the Power Rangers from the "Zeo" season to "Turbo" as the film offered no explaination for the sudden change in costumes or powers. The film also saw the departure of Steve Cardenas from the Power Rangers franchise. Cardenas was injured while performing a stunt towards the end of Power Rangers Zeo and as a result, had to leave the series. The departure of Cardenas led to what is considered the most controversial moment of the history of the Power Rangers franchise; as Fox executives forced Saban to add a child actor to the cast as Cardenas's replacement. Blake Foster was cast as Justin Stewart, the new Blue Turbo Power Ranger as a ploy to bring new young viewers to the show, since the core of the show's young viewership were now in their teens. The move backfired horribly, as the character failed to bring in new viewers and alienated a large portion of the existing older audience of the show. Also there were the problems with the cast: two of the main actors on the show, Jason David Frank and Catherine Sutherland wanted to leave the show and pursue other projects. Both agreed to short-term contracts for 18 episodes, which would give the show's producers enough time to cast and introduce replacements for their characters. Another problem was the pregnancy of Hilary Shepard Turner, who played head "Power Ranger: Turbo" villain Divatox in "Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie". For the bulk of the season, Carol Hoyt would play Divatox until Turner could resume the role towards the end of the series. Finally there was the problem of how to handle the source material for the show's fight and Zord footage. The 20th incarnation of the Super Sentai series, Carranger spoofed the long-running sentai formula and featured a lot of physical comedy and slapstick humor as the series progressed. This created problems for the writing team at Saban, who were divided between those who wanted gut Carranger down to the bare essentials so they could go with a more serious apocalypse storyline and those who felt that they should embrace the over-the-top campiness of the source material. This chaos was increased when longtime Power Ranger writer, Doug Sloan, left the series early in the show's run. The series progressed for 18 episodes before longtime Power Rangers writer, Judd Lynn (who was the main supporter of going the direction of making "Turbo" a comedy-centric series), was given the job as head writer. When it came time to phase out Jason David Frank and Catherine Sutherland, it was decided to phase the entire original cast out sans Blake Foster, resulting in Johnny Yong Bosch and Nakia Burrise leaving the series as well. Zordon and Alpha-5 were also phased out and replaced with Dimitria (played by Carol Hoyt, upon the return of Hilary Shepard Turner) and the jive-talking robot Alpha-6 (both characters were also unpopular with viewers). New cast members were hired to take over the now open Ranger slots and a one-shot character from Carranger was made into a reaccuring sixth Ranger called the Phantom Ranger. Ultimately by the end of the series' run, the ratings were down as the series began to prepare for yet another relaunching since the Carranger footage had run out. Blake Foster was let go and the series ended with the four rookie Power Rangers, now powerless, zordless, and with only Alpha-6 to guide them, borrowing a NASADA space shuttle and heading off into space to continue their fight against Divatox. The series would have likely been cancelled had it not been for the following season, Power Rangers: In Space, which proved very popular with fans and introduced several plot devices and storylines never before seen in a Power Rangers series. Synopsis After the defeat of Maligore, the older Turbo Rangers graduate from high school and resume their normal lives, but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox and her forces and an endless supply of detonators and monsters that threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. A new twist into the story involves Zordon and Alpha 5 returning to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, thereby relinquishing the mentorship of the Rangers to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris (who is suggested to be Divatox's long-lost twin sister) and the street-talking Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", a pivotal story arc which foretells the later events of Power Rangers: In Space. The four older Turbo Rangers are then retired from duty, "Passing the Torch" to four new Rangers - T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, while Justin remains as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The mysterious Phantom Ranger, whose identity is never revealed and whose powers originate from Eltar, arrives on Earth in the nick of time. Divatox's brother General Havoc arrives, bringing with him a new Space Base for his sister and a Metallasaurus Zord which steals the Turbo Megazord. The Phantom, who becomes Cassie's love interest, gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescue Zords, and the Rangers later manage to retrieve the Turbo Zords as well. However, the end of the series brings tragedy and devastation as the Rescue Megazord is self-destructed on T.J.'s command in a failed attempt to destroy Goldgoyle, the Turbo Megazord is in turn destroyed by him and the Turbo Ram is rocketed into Goldgoyle's mouth, finally destroying him. Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which has fallen to evil forces (which later turn out to be Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil). Alone, the Rangers then find their Power Chamber under attack by Divatox's forces and are unable to prevent their base from being utterly destroyed, right before Divatox is summoned by a messenger from Dark Specter (who has captured Zordon) to leave the Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. The Rangers are left with no choice but to follow in hot pursuit in a NASADA space shuttle, sans Justin, who chooses to remain on Earth with his father. This leads directly into the sixth Power Rangers season, Power Rangers: In Space. Rangers * Tommy Oliver, Original Red Turbo Ranger and leader of the team (played by Jason David Frank) * Adam Park, Original Green Turbo Ranger (played by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Tanya Sloan, Original Yellow Turbo Ranger (played by Nakia Burrise) * Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Original Pink Turbo Ranger (played by Catherine Sutherland) * Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger (played by Blake Foster) * T.J. Johnson, 2nd Red Turbo Ranger and second leader of the team (played by Selwyn Ward) * Carlos Vallertes, 2nd Green Turbo Ranger (played by Roger Velasco) * Ashley Hammond, 2nd Yellow Turbo Ranger (played by Tracy Lynn Cruz) * Cassie Chan, 2nd Pink Turbo Ranger (played by Patricia Ja Lee) * Blue Senturion * Phantom Ranger Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot Villains :Main article: Villains in Power Rangers: Turbo * Divatox (played by Carol Hoyt\Hilary Shepard) * Elgar (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) * Rygog (voiced by Lex Lang) * Porto (voiced by Scott-Page Pagter) * General Havoc Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Auto Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Sword: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Main article: Zords in Power Rangers: Turbo * Turbozords ** Red Lightning Turbozord (Tommy/T.J)(Red) ** Mountain Blaster Turbozord (Blue/Justin) ** Desert Thunder Turbozord (Adam/Carlos)(Green) ** Dune Star Turbozord (Tanya/Ashley)(Yellow) ** Wind Chaser Turbozord (Kat/Cassie)(Pink) * Turbo Megazord (Combination of Turbozords) * Robo Racer (B. Senturion) * Rescuezords ** Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord (Red/T.J) ** Siren Blaster Rescuezord (Blue/Justin) ** Thunder Loader Rescuezord (Green/Carlos) ** Star Racer Rescuezord (Yellow/Ashley) ** Wind Rescue Rescuezord (Pink/Cassie) * Rescue Megazord (combination of Rescuezords) * Rescue Turbo Megazord (combination of 2 Turbozords & 3 Rescuezords) * Artillatron (Phantom) Trivia *Back when Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was being conceived, the original idea was to have Billy Cranston create the Turbo Powers, but that changed once David Yost left the series on bad terms. To this day, Turbo stands as the only Power Rangers series with no official origin of its powers, though rumors exist that a scene was filmed where Billy is revealed to be the creator of the Turbo powers that was cut from the film following Yost's departure from the franchise. *It was the only Power Ranger series to feature a child who could morph into a Ranger, though the concept of a child being a Power Ranger was the basis for sentai version of the second and third season White Ranger character. *Power Rangers Turbo was the first series to feature villains from a movie that had no previous ties to the show. *It was the second series to switch rangers midway through the season. *It was the first series to feature a ranger (the Phantom Ranger) who did not have their own morph sequence. *It was the last series to feature a ranger shouting a particular phrase during a morphing sequence. *It was the only series to feature a villain's base located underwater. *It was the first series to feature an African-American as the Red Ranger. This would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the addition of Jack Landors. *It was the first series to feature an Asian-American as the Pink Ranger. This would also be repeated in S.P.D with the A-Squad Pink Ranger. *It was the first series to have a female Caucasian Yellow Ranger. *It was the first series to feature a Latino as a Power Ranger. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force. *Power Rangers Turbo stands as being one of the more diversified Power Rangers teams. The same can be said for Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, and Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Power Rangers S.P.D.. In all of these series, minorities comprised a majority of the team. *It stands as the only series that did not have a female warrior general (i.e. Scorpina, Archerina, Astronema, Trakeena, Vypra, Nadira, Toxica, Marah and Kapri, Elsa, and Morgana) that battled with the rangers on a constant basis. *It should be noted that the Phantom Ranger was not considered a ranger in Turbo's Sentai countpart , Carranger (in which his equivalent , the VRV Master , showed up in only one or two episodes) , but IS considered a Power Ranger in Turbo. This is the only time such a change has occurred. *First Power Rangers series to turn a minor character from a previous season into a Ranger. In this case, Ashley Hammond, who was introduced way back in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, only to become a Ranger this season. *It was the last season since Mighty Morphin where each core Ranger got a humanoid Zord (the Rescue Zords), previously being the Shogunzords (MMPR), the Battle Borgs (MMAR) and the Super Zeo Zords (PRZ).